Dodongo Dislikes Smoke
by Freezair
Summary: Thanks to the marvel of modern technology, all of Link's friends are never a click away! Let's peer inside the Zelda characters' personal chat room and see what they talk about!


RulerTypePerson has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" RulerTypePerson: Hello.? Is anyone here? destinysbebeboy has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" destinysbebeboy: yo wut ^ zelda RulerTypePerson: Link. please talk like a normal person. destinysbebeboy: but im L337 girl cant help being L337 RulerTypePerson: I'll fire you. destinysbebeboy: Ok Ok whatever. NE one else on?  
  
RulerTypePerson: *Cough cough* Not yet. Should I send out invites or wait for everyone to get on at their usual time?  
  
destinysbebeboy: Send out the invites chiquita RulerTypePerson: *Sends* Done. Any minute now we should be getting... UltimateGardner has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" PreachToTheChoir has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" Links Number 1 Fan has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" cronceteymmu has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" QueenOfShadows has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" i know what im doing shut up has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" RulerTypePerson: Hello all. UltimateGardner: Hiiiii! cronceteymmu: i haste thios kleyuboard RulerTypePerson: Sorry Darunia but they don't make Goron sized terminals you know. UltimateGardner: Sooo, whatcha all up to? Links Number 1 Fan: Is Link here UltimateGardner: Keep your fins off my man fishgirl! PreachToTheChoir: Stop it BOTH of you! Honestly, such fuss! Links Number 1 Fan: Keep your nose outta this old man destinysbebeboy: Hee hee ladies just can't keep their hands off of me! cronceteymmu: LOL brother cronceteymmu: hgey impa anmdf naboorun donm't bve so mshe QueenOfShadows: ... i know what im doing shut up: hey, i'm gonna liven up the party a little. Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" Chocolate Cupcake 543 has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" destinysbebeboy: Hi Naomi, Hi Arril PreachToTheChoir: Greetings children. Chocolate Cupcake 543: Hello Link! :P Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: Wow, who all is in here? UltimateGardner: Those colors are really GARISH, Arril. Links Number 1 Fan: Hmmm... Zelda, Link, Saria, Darunia, me, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru, Arril and you, Naomi RulerTypePerson: I find your lack or punctuation embarrassing, Ruto. Please end your sentences. QueenOfShadows: Zelda Harkinan, making the world safe for grammar everywhere. LMAO. i know what im doing shut up: lol impa, what happened to the kind, motherly nanny-type person? Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: Goddesses, staring at this room makes my eyes hurt. Could anyone's colors possibly more annoying than yours, Arril? Chocolate Cupcake 543: Why's everyone on MY case? Naomi... puke olive and blood red, with a scrunchy little font! And what about YOURS, Big Brother...? destinysbebeboy: Don't diss the font VacuumTamer has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" The_Original_Cowgirl has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: GASP! TOO-MANY-PEOPLE! *dies* VacuumTamer: ...What's with her? *performs necromancy* Chocolate Cupcake 543: Ok, WHO are these people? The_Original_Cowgirl: Mmm, chocolate cupcake... *eats* Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: *twitches because she's dead* VacuumTamer: ...No you're not... I revived you. Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: ...Ah. *Walks out of the ground because she's alive* Chocolate Cupcake 543: Don't eat meee! I'm a happy little cupcake. The_Original_Cowgirl: Yerrr. Cronceteymmu: thastr rerallky haredf trop rerad mawlon GreatFairy007 has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" RulerTypePerson: Aww no, not Tingle... GreatFairy007: Kooloo-Limpah! VacuumTamer: Great Fairy indeed! *ROTFLMFAO* GreatFairy007: Cruel witch mean to Tingle! Hurt Tingle's feelings! How could she speak so unkindly about the Great Fairy King? UltimateGardner: *Electrocutes Link* destinysbebeboy: Oww! What was that for?! *strangles Saria* UltimateGardner: *Read the top of the chatroom* How DARE you flirt with Zelda?!?! *Puts him in a green glass bubble* PreachToTheChoir: I too have read the top and I must testify, Link does not exactly seem to be flirting... UltimateGardner: *Turns Link into a tree* destinysbebeboy: *sprouts fruit* QueenOfShadows: Ah, the family feud. We got better entertainment here at Dodongo than the Hylean Circus! GreatFairy007: Tingle is your master, and Tingle commands you to DANCE! Dance, my puppets! Links Number 1 Fan: Please leave i know what im doing shut up: shut up or shut out. The_Original_Cowgirl: It's a chat room... what's the difference? *harvests Link* Chocolate Cupcake 543: Hee hee lilwarriorprincess has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" gerrygirltheif has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" VacuumTamer: Uh-oh. lilwarriorprincess: hi evribodi gerrygirltheif: helo RulerTypePerson: Sorry girls, this is a grown-up's chat room. gerrygirltheif: not fair GreatFairy007: The Great Fairy King commands you, let them stay! VacuumTamer: Stop it or the next time I see you in Labrynnia, I get Syrup to turn you into a rat. GreatFairy007: Hmmph. Kooloo-Limpah! GreatFairy007 has left the chat. Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: Thank the goddesses HE'S gone. But seriously kids, shoo. lilwarriorprincess: no lilwarriorprincess: mak me lilwarriorprincess: ner lilwarriorprincess: haha Links Number 1 Fan: Listen to your mummy Posie UltimateGardner: AHEM *hacks loudly* coughcoughELAINESMOMcoughcough Links Number 1 Fan: Sorry Saria, mind lapse *glares at her for getting all the good guys* gerrygirltheif: you cant mak me leeve mom QueenOfShadows: Lemmie try this one, girls. Oh, darlings, will you listen to poor old Impa and leave us adults to our affairs? i know what im doing shut up: what affairs? *watches tree link squirm and laughs maniacally* Chocolate Cupcake 543: This is getting weird Underground Sensation has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" Underground Sensation: Like, a total HELLO to everyone! Like, Hi! destinysbebeboy: Grr who invited Rosa destinysbebeboy: She hasn't gotten over me yet I don't think destinysbebeboy: Now would be a good time to shut your trap Ruto!!! Links Number 1 Fan: Who is this The_Original_Cowgirl: OMG are you Rosa? OMG I love your music! I HAVE ALL YOUR ALBUMS! GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH! Cronceteymmu: ...who isa thgis raosas gerrygirltheif: ROSA!!!! *chass* Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: "Chass?" Don't believe that's a verb hon, let alone a word at all... PreachToTheChoir: I believe she means "chases," Sister Naomi! RulerTypePerson: You've been unusually quite tonight, Rauru. PreachToTheChoir: I merely have nothing to say. Except that reading over the things you children write amuses me. Underground Sensation: Hiiiii! Who are youuuuu? PreachToTheChoir: I am Rauru. You? Underground Sensation: I'm, like Rosa! So Totally awesome! Chocolate Cupcake 543: XP UltimateGardner: Rosa... that little creep you dated once? The Subrosian one? destinysbebeboy: *Is a tree, has nothing to say* Links Number 1 Fan: DATED?! You mean you CHEATED on me?!?!?! QueenOfShadows: She uses punctuation! IT'S A MIRACLE! i know what im doing shut up: ***shameless rauru impression*** shame! a sage like you, speaking so lowly of miracles. PreachToTheChoir: Not funny, Nabooru... lilwarriorprincess: hee ha im stil hear no one has mad me leeve yet gerrygirltheif: *cuntenu to chas Rosa* VacuumTamer: Is she really that great? *confused* The_Original_Cowgirl: YES Rosa OWNZ your casaba! Nununu! destinysbebeboy: *Is still a tree, has nothing to say* UltimateGardner: Oh all right... *turns Link back into a human* UltimateGardner: But you know, tree boy, you still had three random outbursts... cronceteymmu: trhe tree speakjs lilwarriorprincess: LOL RulerTypePerson: Still here are you? Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. gerrygirltheif: YAY *hapi and she cawt Rosa* Underground Sensation: Like, put me down! I'm not that kind of subrosian! The_Original_Cowgirl: LMAO Rosa, now gimmie autograph Chocolate Cupcake 543: I don't think she understood that joke, Rosa... gerrygirltheif: no I don't Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: When you're older hon. Balladeer of dreams has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" RulerTypePerson: Ehh? cronceteymmu: qwho is this Balladeer of dreams: Hi! My name's Marin. destinysbebeboy: Marin! Dang! It's been AGES! Links Number 1 Fan: And who is THIS?! Another little FRIEND?!?! lilwarriorprincess: hey Marin I know u! your daddy's frened from a long tim ago! The_Original_Cowgirl: Marin...? Myuu, who dares impose upon my name? UltimateGardner: Marin! It's Saria. Remember me? Balladeer of dreams: Wow! Look at everyone who knows me! I feel so special now... :) RulerTypePerson: Someone fill me in please! Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: Ahhh... Marin's a girl from Koholint Island, you know, the one that blinks? PreachToTheChoir: A blinking island! It must be a sign from the gods! Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: *looks strangely at Rauru* VacuumTamer: Blinking island! So is there a huge eye on it or something? destinysbebeboy: No, not like that! It... blinks. You know, flashes! In turns! Underground Sensation: it's, like, a giant disco ball? Chocolate Cupcake 543: No! It winks in an out! The_Original_Cowgirl: I thought it didn't have an eye. QueenOfShadows: It DOESN'T! Balladeer of dreams: It jumps from existing to not existing. It's that simple. RulerTypePerson: An athletic eye-land? XP RulerTypePerson: Goddesses. I just used Internet slang. What am I coming too? Soon I'll be using one of those laughing phrases... LOL! No, really, j/k. RulerTypePerson: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps off cliff into the sea* i know what im doing shut up: crud. anyone have the dragon boat? Chocolate Cupcake 543: Sorry, lost it. ;) cronceteymmu: hgery everryn one siome weiurd dudfev wants inrto trheb cgatr Balladeer of dreams: Ooh, another person to chat with! Bring them in! Happy_Fluffy_Bliss has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" destinysbebeboy: Hello. gerrygirltheif: help us with som serch and rescu Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: Zelda lost it and jumped off into the sea. The_Original_Cowgirl: Is that a bad thing? :P Balladeer of dreams: PAPER-MACHE! PreachToTheChoir: What on earth? VacuumTamer: Kooloo-Limpah. We've all lost it. Underground Sensation: Like, hello! Who're you? Links Number 1 Fan: HOPEFULLY a man! Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: Hi guys. I'm new to this stuff. Call me Sammy. :) lilwarriorprincess: hiya Sammy! I'm Posie! Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: So where's the princess in need of saving? UltimateGardner: Umm... down there. *points to the big sea that just seems to... be there* i know what im doing shut up: hope you can swim. Chocolate Cupcake 543: Stupid big brother lost our boat. destinysbebeboy: I lose it? I though you said YOU lost it!! Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: Don't worry guys! I'll save your princess in no time. Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: *dives down beneath the waves* The_Original_Cowgirl: Oh! He's so BRAVE! *faints* VacuumTamer: Dang! What is with the dying and the fainting and all the self torture?! Is it POPULAR online to punish yourself? RulerTypePerson: *floats unconscious on the waves* Balladeer of dreams: Ooh! The plot thickens! This would make a great romance novel. QueenOfShadows: Sorry about the AWOL-ness, Ah... duty called. Had to check up upon things. destinysbebeboy: Zelda's computer nearly died on her and she almost lost the chat room, you mean. RulerTypePerson has left the chat. destinysbebeboy: *coughcoughtoldyousocoughcough* Underground Sensation: Eeek! Like, totally ungroovy! Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: You'd think royalty would be able to afford a better model. Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: *Grabs Zelda and pulls her to shore* gerrygirltheif: aperentli it's not stoping him tho RulerTypePerson has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" RulerTypePerson: Fiduss... stupid illegal operation... oh, I've been saved.  
  
Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: Muahahaha... Balladeer of dreams: Ehh? Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: FOOLS! cronceteymmu: dsont make fuin of m,y tytping Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: Typing shmyping! Did you really think I was one of your pathetic little friends? Now I have you RIGHT WHERE I WANT YOU, Zelda! The_Original_Cowgirl: Eeeek! The kindly hero has a terrible darkside! Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: "Hero?" PAH! Heroism is for weaklings who don't understand the meaning of power! lilwarriorprincess has left the chat. gerrygirltheif has left the chat. i know what im doing shut up: wow. that scared them away. Links Number 1 Fan: *Feels bad now for wanting to be rid on the children* Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: I AM THE GREAT GANON! BOW TO ME OR YOUR PRINCESS GETS IT! Underground Sensation: like, dude. It's a chat room. What are you gonna do to us, asterisk us to death? Chocolate Cupcake 543: **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************** VacuumTamer: LOL. Go cupcake girl! Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper: Spread the happiness as well! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: GAH! I have access to your user profiles! I know your e- mails! I CAN MAIL-BOMB YOU WITH VIRUSES! i know what im doing shut up: you freak. In case you haven't forgotten, this isn't even a real CHAT! It is the figment of the imagination of a freaking thirteen-year old girl! QueenOfShadows: Tell it like your screename sister! UltimateGardner: Concept of fanfic.. Learn non, Ganon-dork, 'cuz you're gonna be in a lot of 'em. FYI, they don't even HAVE computers in Hyrule. And if you tried these AIM names in real life, you're probably get some very confused kids. Balladeer of dreams: Yeah! Score one to Saria! Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: So... it's all fake? destinysbebeboy: *Ponders* ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................Yup. Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *explodes into a million pieces as he vows his revenge* The_Original_Cowgirl: ...Wow. C'mon guys, let's split. RulerTypePerson has left the chat. destinysbebeboy has left the chat. UltimateGardner has left the chat. cronceteymmu has left the chat. Links Number 1 Fan has left the chat. QueenOfShadows has left the chat. i know what im doing shut up has left the chat. Soul_Sista_Grim_Reaper has left the chat. Chocolate Cupcake 543 has left the chat. VacuumTamer has left the chat. The_Original_Cowgirl has left the chat. Underground Sensation has left the chat. Balladeer of dreams has left the chat. Fluttamon has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" farore4807 has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" PreachToTheChoir: ...Be still my heart! PreachToTheChoir: *genuflects in front of computer screen* My lady Farore! You have graced our humble chat room with your presence! farore4807: *eyes PreachToTheChoir nervously* PreachToTheChoir: Does my appearance not please thee, lady? Am I too resplendent for a monk? farore4807: Ermm... yeah... PreachToTheChoir: I will get to work on this straight away! PreachToTheChoir has left the chat. Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: No... no... no... *holds head* Fluttamon: Hey-you! Happy fluffy person! Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: *sniff* What? Fluttamon: What sort of chat is this? Happy_Fluffy_Bliss: *hangs head and cries* Wahhhhhhh! Happy_Fluffy_Bliss has left the chat. Fluttamon: Huh! farore4807: Neeeeeee. Fluttamon: Pah. I suppose the rumors were too good to be true, anyway. I mean, honestly. A secret place where all the Zelda characters come and chat? Madness. farore4807: Come on, Freezy. Let's go back to waiting for my stupid e-mail to arrive. *stabstabDIE compy* Fluttamon has left the chat. farore4807 has left the chat. Original Wizard Helper has entered chat, "Dodongo Dislikes Smoke" Original Wizard Helper: Hey, they're mocking me! Original Wizard Helper has left the chat.  
  
  
  
[End Zeldachat 1] 


End file.
